My Dad's Wallabee Beetles
by kittylover529
Summary: Veego Uno and Sally Sanban are out to find Wally Beetles, famous movie star, with out their parents knowing. What'll happen when they do find him? Will Wally and Kuki get back together? Have their lives changed too much? And what ever drove them appart?


_I don't own KND meaning not Shirley nor Sally…or anything else I mention! This is based upon a story I read long ago that was High School Musical fanfic about a daughter and her best friend (who is a boy) to go find her famous dad, Troy Bolton. I don't like High School Musical (as much) anymore but I had favorite authors and was really big into the movie! :3 …don't judge me._

_**A few of you have been waiting for about What if I Don't Want to be Superstar? I'm kinda mean, huh? I mean I start this- I **__**co-write**__**- this no less! And what, I bail because of personal things, I don't know if FinalEmblem has continued it on their account, but I have an idea on it and I'm being an annoying jerky person and was on a looong break…about a year and a half, with a weird little story in between there. But I'll put out another chapter I've been working on for about uh…since the last one was put out. I have inspiration, happiness and stuff, but no time sometimes, and/or sometimes it's just not inspiration for that certain story.**_

_I'm sorry if I have let anyone down, and if you have __constructive__ criticism, I'd be happy to oblige, it might've been thought about in my head too, just not enough to put in stories. However, I really don't appreciate private messages saying I'm really bad, but if some people really benefit, somehow from that, I'm fine with that, just don't go to some kid's story and tell them it sucks, I have a support system behind me, who knows, it's the world wide web, their life could be hell, just try to remember that._

_Oh and over the course of time I've been gone I think, scratch that, I __**really hope**_ _that I've gotten a little better and that I've matured more. Haha, well sorry this is such a long hello! _

_**START READING FROM THIS POINT TO SKIP MY RANT**_

_-_**Chapter 1: Listen, I'm Sorry-**

_In this chapter all three of the characters introduced will say I'm sorry, for very different reasons._

A rainy day in Cleveland, Ohio at the end of March is not uncommon, it wasn't the reason adults everywhere could hear shouts of joy around every corner. It was Spring break, two words that sent Galleger High School students into a tizzy. The first Saturday of the three week vacation, and of course, someone had to waste it!

For the past hour Sally and Kuki Sanban had been having a 'discussion' arguing back and forth, about Sally's trip from Ohio to Texas, alone, on a plane. Of course, it didn't mean much to Sally, being in the KND eliminated any common fear of a fifteen year old going on a far trip, even if it is on her least favorite transportation. And yes, Sally didn't lose her memories of the KND, little did now a day, but that's a long story.

As Shirley 'Veego' Uno always used to say "KND isn't just a place to goof off, speaking of which-knock it off Willy! As I was saying, it prepares you for so much in life, dangerous missions are like pre-tests in school, when you actually need to have the knowledge, when the actual test comes, _outside_ of school, er…I mean the KND, _that_ is when you're going to be most grateful.", granted, that was basically his longest version of the speech, it varies, and depending on how he phrases it, sometimes he ends by saying how just because school is useful doesn't mean it wasn't invented for kids to hate.

Kuki was pacing back and forth across the polished wooden floor, looking down at her feet, just as she had been for the last hour or so. It was clear by the expression plastered on her face that she was worried about something, something like her only child going on a plane _alone_, for the first time.

"Sure mom! Going to Grandma's, I got it!" Sally Sanban said, for the fourteenth time in the last twenty minutes. She swung her legs off of her favorite chair in the house, a simple orange beanbag. Her eyes darted from the yogurt on her spoon to her mother. Sally's green eyes glared, she dramatically let out a deep breath, to emphasize her irritation.

"Okay sweetie! I'm sorry, it's just you're going all the way to Texas! It's hard for me!" Sally's mother's voice cracked, she looked just about ready to cry. Kuki mentally kicked herself again, she tried to keep her tears to a minimum now days, having another living being look up to you, who is interested, sometimes not in a good way about everything bad whatsoever you do, that you don't even take notice in, it's pressuring. Although, it's endearing, tough, and at times the complete opposite, having a child, for Kuki at least, really opened her eyes, it forced the responsibility that was always in her to push itself to the outside when she was only nineteen.

Sally looked at her mom with a clenched jaw and bulging eyes, breathing heavily, she looked like a crazy lunatic. Veego Uno tried to hide a smirk; he looked over at his best friend knowingly. _Trying to keep her cool, like she always does-_ his thought was interrupted as he heard a high screeching voice.

The anger and hurt that had been building up in Sally for weeks now, just poured out, "LIKE IT'S NOT HARD FOR ME?"

-_and she nearly always fails. _He finished.

"What do you mean?" The red haired boy asked slowly, feigning oblivious of intruding the tense moment between the two women. He looked back and forth between the two Sanban's, with a certain innocence gleaming in his eyes, the look adults have yet to learn not to trust. Of course, in the beginning, it fools everybody; you really can't blame the adults. Not for that at least.

Sally curled her fingers into fists, pushing her perfectly manicured nails into the palms of her hands, almost instinctively she barked out "Shirley!"

As soon as his real name came out of her mouth, Veego put his hands out in a cross motion mockingly, as a 'defense mechanism', the way he always did when she was mad at him "Sorry!" Veego snapped, sarcasm oozing from his tone. Kuki took no interest in Veego's attempt of distraction. Which he silently noted, usually she shows quite a bit of interest in whatever he has to say, but for the rest of the time she is fairly cold towards him.

He never understood why, whenever he did, he was alone, and bored, most of the time he quickly shrugged it off, thinking, something along the lines of, _Relax, she's once of your dad's best friends, trust his judgment. _Or more commonly he told himself, _You're paranoid dude, it's all in your head! Just chill out because you're just, er, paranoid…right? _Then came the rare times when he unintentionally pondered, _did I do something wrong? What did I do? Is it Sally? Do I say I'm sorry, or is that a lie because I'm not, I don't know what to be sorry for…_

Vego suddenly snapped out of his train of thought, by the high voice of a certain dark haired woman. "Sweetie, just _try _to see things in my perspective, please?" Kuki asked quietly, she seemed like she was in much less of an arguing mood than her daughter.

"I never knew my dad! All I know is he turned down this thing from France and is now a HUGE movie star! Do you know how hard it is hearing 'oh did you see that new Wallabee Beetles movie' and 'OMG! It was like so like amazing!' and I never got to watch this guy who happens to be my dad, which is a _secret_ too, because I know that it'd just…it'll-it'd break my heart!" Sally's voice cracked, tears threatening to fall.

Veego glanced back and forth toward the two and narrowed his eyes in fake confusion "So uh…yeah, now what does that have to do with the trip?"

Neither of the ladies took any attention to his question. They just stared at each other, Sally's nose eventually twitched slightly, crinkling just a tad, and tears began to unwillingly spill from her eyes. In the corner of the room, Veego debated with himself, whether he should comfort his friend or stay out of it. He knew if he chose the first option he would be a better friend, but the second would probably be the better friend for Sally, at least for this time. So, he chose upon the latter.

Kuki looked at the floor, hanging her head, ashamed to be the sole reason why her daughter was crying "I know." She lowered her knees to the floor, in order to meet Sally's eyes, after letting out a big sigh she held onto her little girl's hands tightly "I'm sorry, I'll never forgive myself for him leaving without meeting you!"

Sally looked around the room quickly, avoiding looking into anyone's eyes, but soon the feeling of guilt wash over her, she wiped her eyes until they were tear-free. "Mom, I-I don't want that, I don't want you to be disappointed with yourself, just maybe someday it'll happen, right?" she looked up, instead of being annoyed, this time she looked at her mom hopefully.

Kuki bit her lip and laid a hand delicately on the glass table. "Ehem, um, about that though." it was her turn to avoid her daughter's eyes. Veego studied his best friend; he could read her the best out of anyone, but even he couldn't tell what she was thinking by only seeing the back of her head, so he walked closer.

Sally had the urge to throw her arms up in the air "_Unbelievable!" _she thought bitterly. In her eyes, her mom was always just trying to somehow put off letting her meet her father. This opened an array of emotions that Sally wasn't afraid to show to her mother, most strongly being, sadness, hurt, anger, and downright confusion. _Okay, so is he a jerk? No? If yes, why? I won't know until you let me see him, meet him, talk to him about it, or about anything._

Veego finally reached Sally's side, he put his hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she still had one guy in her life that cared enough to be with her. He squeezed her shoulder lightly, silently telling her she had his support and his sympathy. She shivered under his touch, but looked up and flashed him a small smile. Her expression quickly changed as her gaze hit her mother.

Kuki and Veego glanced at each other, knowing the incoming question before Sally parted her lips. They tried to look ready before the bomb was dropped, pull their emotions together. This didn't come easily, so it was lucky that extra time was given as the fifteen year old was deep in thought. However, she snapped herself out of her daydreaming within a few seconds and quickly recollected her anger.

Her eyes showed no glint of happiness, they were just blank, dark and serious "When can I meet him?" Sally demanded. Kuki had once told Sally she could meet her father, but even that promise was years ago. Kuki's breath hitched, and her face seemed to lose its cheery color "Oh uh, i-in time!" it was clear she wasn't ready for such a blunt and straight forward question.

"In time, sometime." Sally mimicked under her breath, she ground her teeth together, trying to make it as painstakingly obvious of her disappointment as she could "I'm sick of all of this!" she sighed under her breath.

The soft sounds of the ticking clock filled the room, while the three sat in silence. Vego looked at his friend and then Kuki, both were looking separate ways. After taking a deep breath, summoning confidence, he decided to take action on the idea that was forming for a while, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" Veego's baritone voice echoed against the walls, breaking the silence.

Sally and Kuki both looked at him, startled by the sudden noise "Uh…w-would it be better if I came?" he asked, glancing towards Sally, then Kuki, and then Sally again.

As they both gaped at the sixteen year olds brave question, it struck Vego that they might not be thinking the same way he thought, for him to be there for moral support and stuff, he felt his cheeks start to warm, his face turning a light pink.

"I-I mean because Sally's such a close friend and I love it when her hair isn't covered with a wig" he paused, his cheeks burned "n-not that I don't like how she looks with black hair, she looks great either way" he cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "But I like her blond hair…and her without the brown contacts in, uh, never mind."

_Why don't you get down on one knee Uno? Go ask her to marry you, isn't that what you're saying? You're practically saying she's beautiful, not that she isn't, But geeze, now her mom's gonna think I like her, again. She's my best friend, of course I compliment her! She's also nice and my __best friend__, what kind of friend would I be to not compliment her? I compliment all of my friends, not big deal, AND I have a beautiful girlfriend, so take that Ms. Sanban!_ Vego thought, victoriously.

_N-not that Sally isn't beautiful, she is—why am I having an imaginary debate with Ms. Sanban inside my head?_ Veego rolled his eyes, sure Sally was beautiful, he always knew that! She wasn't the skinniest, the tallest, or the overall prettiest girl he's ever seen. But she was Sally, Sally, who didn't have the longest legs, but a longer abdomen, Sally, with the slightly off white teeth, she may not be perfect, but she was Sally.

And Veego wouldn't have it any other way. She was his best friend, practically his sister.

After her blush faltered Sally looked at her friend, eyebrows rose with a confused expression and she motioned for him to follow her out of the room. They walked up a large flight of stairs into a very clean, green, orange and white room. Veego smiled slightly, despite the strong, growing feeling that he was in trouble.

It wasn't uncommon to be in each other's room's, since they were little they never thought much of it, whether it was his room or her room, almost nothing was off limits to either of them, almost. The warm feeling of entering the room almost made Veego shiver, it had been a while since he was in Sally's room, a full, two, three, three and a half days maybe, all because she was redecorating. Soon after their entrance, vanilla essence sprayed the room. They looked at each other and both remembered the first time Veego saw her room.

_-Flashback-_

_A five year old Veego hugged his best friend tightly "I'm so, so, so glad that you moved in to your new house!" he said with a grin. Sally squealed when she found out they were moving to Ohio from New York, where all of her 'bestest friends' were._

_Except now, Sally was silent as her eyes grazed around the room that was acclaimed to belong to her, she didn't quite feel at home in her new house._

_The air freshener sprit it's fragrance into the room. "What was that?" Vego gasped, looking around for an intruder, his hands folded together, with his index fingers and thumbs pressed against each other in a gun like fashion, he subconsciously shielded Sally, going in front of her._

_Sally didn't seem to hear him, her eyes fell on every piece of furniture against the walls of the room "It is quite…big isn't it?"_

_Veego's worry vanished when he heard the fear in her voice, he looked at his friend and for the first time in his life, realized she was a full inch or two shorter than him. Whenever they were together, the rare times they were, he didn't care what she looked like or what she was wearing, just that she was with him; having the most fun they could together, that was all that really mattered._

_He wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulders "I really like your room, but why is it only three colors?" He glanced at the orange and green bed sheets then the white carpet and it amazed him that an entire room could be filled with only three colors, with a multitude of different shades, but still only three basic colors._

_Sally looked excited to explain how her room was organized "Well, my favorite colors are orange and green and white, in that order, so I have the most orange and then green and then white in this room!" she answered proudly._

_Veego knit his eyebrows together, it wasn't until he noticed Sally's disappointment did he force himself to think hard enough to understand what she had just told him, once it clicked, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again._

"_You know?" Veego smiled "You're really smart!" he grinned. Sally giggled into her palm in such a way that Veego couldn't help but join in. "Thanks! You know, when I found out that I was moving here you were the first person I thought about playing with." She told him semi-shyly._

_Veego grinned, feeling mighty special all of the sudden he hugged her, then pushed her a little, so he was holding onto her shoulders "Thanks! That's so awesome! Well, I'm really glad you're here now, you're my bestest friend, you know that? You're like the coolest, awesomest, funniest person ever!" he stated, remembering the few times they shared together. He didn't think much of what he said, all he knew was it was a hundred percent true._

_Sally beamed, she looked at her friend in a new light from then on out. Sure, she'd always kinda, maybe liked him the bestest out of her friends by a little teensy weensy bit, but the way he smiled was so genuine and whenever he talked to her it was so simple, maybe a four year old shouldn't have thought so hard about it._

_But Sally wasn't just any four year old, she was a head of her age but soon her mind slowed down and she was just an average eleven year old, but from the age of three and eleven she over analyzed just about everything, but one day it all stopped._

_-Flashback Over-_

Sally had a goofy smile plastered on her face, it quickly faded when she glanced at Veego and grabbed onto his shoulder. Her eyes widened "Shirley Jacob Uno! What exactly are you doing?" the young woman hissed, attempting to stay quiet "Grandma is so boring! What the heck were you thinking?"

Veego shrugged and cut her off "I have a plan! Just I need to get my mom's debit card!" Sally raised an eyebrow, "Mom has like three of them." Veego added quietly.

Sally didn't hide her look of uncertainty before she sighed shakily, "We already live in your guest house." She reminded him, "Which is amazing and huge and very convenient for when I have a nightmare and need to talk to someone the night before my mom has a long day a long day at work. You've done so much, you and your parents, I can't let you do- what ever it is we're doing." She said, gazing at the ground with glassy eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Veego crossed his arms across his chest in mock anger, he knelt to look up at her from the ground, "She won't mind, even if she does, I _want_ to do this for you Sally, with you!" he gave her hand a light squeeze, smiling slightly. "Besides, I uh, kinda left your gift last Christmas in the Bahamas," Veego bit his lip, it was apparent that he was still feeling guilty about it, "and I need to make it up to you."

After a few minutes of consideration Sally spoke up "Okay, I'll do it." it didn't come out as confident as she would have preferred it to, but it didn't matter because when she looked over to see Veego standing next to her, beaming.

Although, Sally didn't nearly see the potentially amazing, dangerous ideas that were stirring in Veego's mind, that was okay, he'd tell her soon enough. He would've normally spilled all of his thoughts to he but something was holding him back. He didn't quite know what was restricting himself, but he listened to his gut and kept quiet.

They walked back down stairs to the living room, where Kuki was hastily stirring her coffee with a small spoon. She looked anxious, yet still calmer than she was when they left.

"I want to go to Grandma's with Veego." Sally said to her mom sternly, the way she always did when she wanted something after her mom refused to let her go see her father "Okay well it's a good thing I didn't make your ticket ready yet!" Kuki laughed.

Veego fake laughed along, although failed to see what exactly was so funny. Sally blinked and decided to pretend to know what they were laughing about too, "AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veego and Kuki looked at Sally questioningly, and mildly spooked from the sudden, very loud, outburst.

Veego tried not to grin at Sally's sad attempt to pretend to laugh. He licked his lips nervously once he remembered why they came down; to convince Kuki to let them go, "Right! So my dad is going to be in Texas and he's staying in a hotel! He wants to know if we can stay in the same hotel! And he wants to pay." Veego lied, without one stutter. The boy could be a pro.

"How'd you know I was going to say yes?" Kuki asked looking at Veego slightly skeptically. He bit his tongue and decided to just keep smiling and shrug cockily. "Okay so," Kuki began to say something about the tickets and the flights.

"Don't worry about it Kuk- uh, Ms. Sanban! My dad says he would love to treat you on it, you being one of his best friends and all." Veego smiled, hoping the compliment would tie the lie together.

"Well-" Kuki looked hesitant "Well, okay!" she smiled. Something inside Vego wasn't settled with the restraint in her voice, he looked over to see if Sally was thinking the same, only to find her staring outside the window, watching the rain fall.

"Make sure you give him a big hug for me, that's so like Nigel too! Will you say thank you for me?" Kuki asked, grinning. "Sure!" Veego had to stop himself from double over laughing; _she bought it, oh man she bought it!_

"Oh and uh…can Sally come over?" Veego asked, already out the door, with Sally in tow behind him, Kuki always said yes. "Of course!" Kuki smiled.

Shirley put in a code, thus unlocking his phone and pressed three, as in three-six-two and it started ringing, speed dial! "Hey! Mom? Sally's. Okay! Thanks! Sure! Nope! Bye!" he paused and waited for Sally to reach his side.

He smiled "Let's make like a gymnast and split!" without another word they ran to in through the door the Sanban's front door, hopped over huge, flat rubber ducks in the Uno's pool to the back door of house of the Uno's. The whole time they were running, trying not to get too wet.

"MOM WE'RE HOME!" Veego screamed, since all of their friends were always at each other's houses, 'we're' had a very loose meaning.

Veego was still leading the way as Sally followed near behind him. They headed up the stairs to a room with a red door; Veego barged into his room and dashed to the white Mac sitting on his cherry wood desk.

"Okay so what airline do you want?" Veego asked, he looked over and saw Sally was jumping on his bed happily. As always, once he heard her start to laugh a small smile formed at the corners of his mouth. "I donno! Can we just go on Delta or something? Or maybe we could go on a helicopter!" Sally beamed at the thought of going onto a helicopter _without an adult_.

"Sally! We're trying to be _unnoticed!_" he sounded as if everyone should have known the fact. Sally looked at her feet "Well you didn't make it very obvious…"

Sally pouted but was determined to not give up so easy "And _why_? You never did tell me what we're doing." she reminded her friend, coolly. "Hey, hey, hey! Lose the attitude, will you? And, well, uh, we're going to California!" Veego smiled.

Sally looked at Veego like he just grew two more heads. _He's insane! What in the world is that guy up to?_ "What?" Sally whispered her eyes were wide and her jaw hung low, shock filling her face.

Veego expertly hid his disappointment, "Well my dad _is _staying in California and he wanted us to join him!" she still looked confused "What now?" he snapped.

"Well why do we need our own room?" she asked innocently. "Oh," Veego chuckled "I was thinking we could get the best suit it has like five rooms and two bathrooms than call dad our 'guardian' so we could just play like elevator tag and play in the pool! Just like we used to." he smiled. _This is gonna be_-

"What _now_?" Veego asked, exasperated, referring to the confusion in Sally's expression.

"Well…why are we going to California?" Sally asked. By this point, Veego was just a little over the top, annoyed wise, he rolled his eyes "Fine! Let's just go to your grandma's perfectly perfect neatly neat house for a month!" he snapped once again. Sally opened her mouth to say something in defense but snapped it closed before pouting.

"Sorry for being such an ignorant buzz kill." She muttered sarcastically.

Veego sighed in defeat and looked at the ground "Sorry Sal, for snapping at you there, I just really want this to be prefect." He bit his lip, "But you're really just gonna have to trust me." He whispered.

Sally looked up and grabbed his wrist, "Veego, I do trust you! Just, okay do you really want me to say it?" Veego nodded slowly, not at all understanding what she meant. "Veego, I feel like you're hiding something from me."

He dropped his hands and turned away from her. He couldn't see the broken expression Sally had on her face when he did, "I'm sorry, I just thought that you should kno-"

"You're right."

Veego turned around, he looked as if he were in pain, he bit his lip; Sally copied his motion. "W-what do you mean? Veego, we're best friends, aren't we? I-I thought we told each other everything." Sally whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

Veego ripped his gaze away from her eyes angrily "I keep some things to myself or just tell the guys, I know you do the same with the girls, we're best friends but cut the crap Sally we both have secrets that-" he immediately wished he could take his words back when he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Sally," all of his anger and irritation vanished "I'm sorry, you know my dad says that I get my anger from him." He attempted to laugh, but seeing the look on his best friend's face made it too hard to do so.

He licked his lips nervously, guiltily, "It's just- I'm only- I didn't mean- I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, not very good at apologies. He was a good kid, a gentleman most of the time, but a kid at heart for the rest of the time, and neither gentlemen nor kids usually go about saying sorry very often. Veego tried to hold her hand, but Sally yanked her hand into the air, then onto her lap.

"You're not sorry." Sally said harshly, a few tears fell when she got up from the bed where she was sitting. "You're just sorry I'm crying."

Veego looked at her, surprised and hurt, "You know that isn't true." He grabbed her wrist.

"Th-is isn't the f-first time you-ou've hurt me!" Sally said between tears. Veego immediately let go of her, but it wasn't until she ran out of his room did it occur to him that she may not have meant physically.

Veego laid on his bed, helplessly looking at the ceiling, wondering how such a good natured idea could go so wrong. This was their first big fight in months; it originated from something so good too.

When Sally ran out of the room she looked behind her, wondering if she was just overreacting, maybe so, but if this was the way fate wanted it, so be it, Veego could've run after her, but…no. She didn't realize how disappointed she was when he didn't appear behind her, scaring her half to death until she thought back about right before he was angry and seemed so happy, so excited.

Now, just what was it he wanted to tell her?

_Yeah, I had them fight at the end because relationships are important, but all of them, be it with friends, family, or even a couple, they will have their ups and downs, but if they get through all of those disagreements, they'll just be stronger._

_There are a whole lot of loose ends here, I hope that's good. But we haven't even gotten to what the plot is mainly about yet! I hope you stick with this story because I really have faith in it!_

_Thanks for reading! ~Elle_


End file.
